


Chance

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z - Tatort Saarbrücken [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Drabble zum WortChance.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Series: Drabbles von A bis Z - Tatort Saarbrücken [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733128
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Chance

Einen letzten Moment zögerte Adam noch, dann drückte er entschlossen die Türklinke runter.

Leo sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ich habe mich entschieden.“ Puh, er atmete tief durch.

„Und?“ Leo war leise und klang ruhig.

Adam ließ sich nichts vormachen, er sah Leo die Anspannung deutlich an. Langsam lief er zu ihm rüber. „Ich möchte uns eine Chance geben, ich will mit dir zusammen sein.“ Wieder zögerte er kurz, dann legte er seine Hand auf Leos.

„Was _ich_ will, weißt du ja.“ Leo strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Adam nickte und lächelte zurück.


End file.
